Darling & Honey
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Nada de honey y darling para Tsukuyo y a falta de eso, kunais que cortaban el romance pero no los sentimientos.
1. Un kunai puede cortar el romance

**Notas de autor:** Es hora de que me ponga _ñoña_ en este fandom y lo peor es que no soy ñoña, soy lo que le sigue. xD  
 **Disclaimer:** Gintama pertenece al gorila. Qué va, yo solo quiero brotar y este es el camino.

* * *

 **Darling & Honey**

 **Capítulo I:** **Un _kunai_ puede cortar el romance pero no los sentimientos**

* * *

 _Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_  
 _Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face (whoa oh oh)_

* * *

Hacía mucho que había renunciado a ser _mujer._ Por ende, no se daba el lujo de ser _romántica…_ Es más, ni si quiera pensaba en el romance porque toda la vida fue testigo del peor lado de los hombres, miró de lo que eran capaces de hacer solo por _lujuria._ Sí, lo reconocía, hubo una que otra historia _bonita_ de amor que escuchó, pero ninguna obtuvo el final _feliz_ que merecía. Y también era cierto que a pesar de todo lo malo, dejaban la _sensación_ de que no todo era igual a lo que había visto.

Era una sensación _dulce_ que si se cuidaba lo suficiente, como a una delicada _flor_ , se podía convertir en _esperanza._ No para ella pero sí para el resto de las mujeres de Yoshiwara para que aspiraran a algo más que ver el hermoso cielo azul.

Pero por más promesas de amor, por más lunas compartidas, por más hilos rojos o cabellos amarrados al dedo meñique, por más _miel_ y cosas buenas que desear, ninguna era para ella. Lo suyo era patrullar, liderar, cuidar y los _kunais._ No había cabida para nada, absolutamente nada, de hombres o cosas de esa índole; noviazgo, matrimonio o enamorarse.

A menos que se tratara de _golpearlos_ con sus _kunais_ por comportamientos indebidos, porque ahí sí había cupo para ellos, que a veces no lograba encontrar diferencia entre un hombre o una bestia. Y por fortuna, sus armas no perdonaban. _Ni ella tampoco._

Las demás mujeres de Yoshiwara podían soñar si ellas así lo querían, era algo que nadie les arrebataría _jamás._ Podían creer en el amor, idealizar a su hombre perfecto, eran libres de hacerlo, mientras tanto ella haría guardia para que se mantuvieran _así,_ con luz dentro de esa nocturna ciudad. En un futuro, se enorgullecería de esa felicidad ajena, mas ni hoy, y ni nunca, trataría de copiar sus aspiraciones o contagiarse con esas fantasías, por más que _Hinowa_ la animara insistentemente a hacerlo.

Tsukuyo la quería con todo su corazón, Hinowa era tan cálida y buena. Un faro en la oscuridad. Obvio trataría de bañar al mundo con su brillo, y como ella también le era importante y le guardaba mucho cariño, trataba de mejorar su vida de esa forma. Le pedía enamorarse, confiar, compartir la carga con alguien más, dejar de cerrarse y sonreír más, porque ella era linda, buena y merecía que la quisieran… pero todo eso era una lástima ya que tenía una filosa arma que cortaba todo el _romance_ y por más insistencia que hubiera, nada la alcanzaba.

Nada de _honey_ y _darling_ para Tsukuyo y a falta de eso, _kunais._ No se quejaba de ello, siempre habían estado a su lado y la mantenían segura. Con esa arma renunció a ser mujer, con ella cuidó a su protectora, a ella también, y con ella seguía defendiendo a los inocentes. Total, el _kunai_ era su fiel amigo.

Y le servía, también, como _defensa._ Podía bloquear los rayos de luz romántica que Hinowa le lanzaba. Y el rayo rebotaba hacia otro lado, sin tocarla a ella, sin herir a Hinowa, solo reflejaba su resplandor y la mujer que velaba por sus sentimientos, sonreía de igual forma. Brillaba como el sol, _siempre y_ volvía a la carga después. Y así, ella era feliz.

Sin embargo… a veces su _kunai_ no estaba tan afilado como creía ―o lo usaba tanto para la resistencia, que perdió el filo― y el brillo romántico de Hinowa la alcanzaba y esa luz viajaba por todas sus venas tan, pero tan, rápido que no había tiempo de cortar y evitar que la plaga inundara todo su cuerpo. No tenía oportunidad de cortar ese _rayo plateado_ en su camino.

Ojalá tuviera el perfecto dominio de su corazón como el aro del _kunai_ que deslizaba por su dedo índice. Ella lograba poner freno a sus pensamientos, tampoco divagaba hasta perderse en lo romántico, no era una mujer soñadora, pero si había algo que le resultaba difícil de manejar era su corazón. _Los kunais no podían cortar sentimientos._

No pensaba en romance. No le interesaba tener pareja y menos hacer _esas_ _cosas_ ―el rubor le subía con solo pensarlo― _con_ y _en_ pareja. No pretendía corazones de chocolate para San Valentín y menos citas _a solas._ No quería que le temblaran las piernas por nervios y menos sonrojarse como una colegiala… no quería ningún _efecto_ pero eso era todo lo que tenía, estaba indefensa ante eso.

Los sentimientos eran algo profundo e intangible… pero tenían el filo de un arma; tocaban la piel, se hundían, causaban heridas. Sangraban, ardían, se cerraban y dejaban cicatrices como la de su rostro, _tal vez mucho más hondas._

Y eso era incontrolable.

Simplemente, los _kunais_ volaban hacia ella y la atravesaban. Se clavaban en su cuerpo como si estuvieran fijos en el tronco de un árbol, al practicar la puntería. Y era tanto el tino que tenían que cruzaban su corazón como una flecha de cupido. _Oh, y ahí estaba el estúpido lado romántico._

Con el arma fija en su corazón, atravesando lentamente hasta desangrar… lo _blanco_ se teñía de _rojo._ Se hundía más, se remolía… y no dejaba de sentir. Eso no mataba, al contrario, parecía darle vida aunque ella se negara, con todas sus fuerzas, a eso.

Ahí era la útil _Tsukuyo._ Ahí lo _darling_ y _honey_ abundaba.

Y ella maldecía y trataba de resistir, al quedarse sin armas y escudo era lo único que podía hacer. Pensaba en lo malo, en lo idiota y holgazán que era _él_ para volver a ser la mujer sin _miel._ La mujer que lanzaba _kunais_ para protegerse, con uno solo podía detener mil flechas de amor.

Pero era difícil. Bastante cuando el _idiota_ se acercaba a ella para acostarse sin ninguna preocupación. El aliento se le iba junto con la seguridad que antes tenía para apuntar con su arma. Para concentrarse, pensaba en lo mal y asqueroso que se veía hurgándose la nariz. Sin embargo, el _idiota_ estaba tan tranquilo que ella se enfurecía ante la diferencia de su sentir pero con su cabello rozando su brazo, simplemente temblaba y su _kunai,_ su fiel amigo, la traicionaba.

El arma caía al suelo pero aún le quedaba su _voluntad._ Quedaba _poco_ de la Tsukuyo antes de _darling y honey._

No solo perdía la habilidad de atacar, sino que también su _defensa._ No había _kunais_ para bloquear _ataques_ directos al corazón.

Y con su cercanía, con su pelo plateado haciendo cosquillas en su piel y con lo acalorada que comenzaba a sentirse, era como sentir una explosión en su interior, la vergüenza aumentaba y los nervios también… Ella bajaba el rostro y trataba de controlarlo, porque le daba coraje ver que él estaba como si nada: sacándose los mocos y con sus ojos de pez medio muerto, _lo odiaba._

 _Pero le gustaba de igual forma aunque no lo aceptara del todo._

Tener su vista fija en el piso, le regresaba la tranquilidad; en el suelo brillaba el filo de _su arma._ Después de levantarla, pensaba en todo lo _malo._ En todo lo que _no quería…_

Y aunque _honey_ fuera atravesada por su propia arma no se quedaba con los brazos cruzados, por lo que _darling_ tenía que salir de su indiferencia y sentir lo mismo que ella. Sin cavilarlo más, apuntó sin temblar y lanzó su _kunai_ del amor.

No importaba cortar el _romance_ que no había, ella no quería romance.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

En realidad quizás tenga más caps pero para eso hay que ver si los astros se alinean.

Me dio mucha risa cuando se dicen _Honey &darling,_ respectivamente. jijiji. Me gusta el _tsunderimo_ de Tsukuyo, era necesario que escribiera sobre sus kunais porque soy así de ñoña.

Review, crítica y sugerencia, _bienvenidos._


	2. No se necesita del sol para estar cálido

**Notas de autor:** No sé si creer que los astros se tardaron en alinear o que se alinearon muy pronto XD mientras lo decido, debo agradecer por el gran apoyo de ustedes, los que leyeron y comentaron, porque debido a esto hasta mis chakras están bien 7u7)r.  
 **Advertencia:** Posible OOC. Me disculpo por eso, seguiré trabajando. D:  
 **Disclaimer:** Gintama pertenece al Gorila. Yo solo amo a sus personajes.

* * *

 **Darling & Honey**

 **Capítulo II: No se necesita del sol para sentirse cálido**

* * *

 _There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down_  
 _I know life would suck without you (whoa oh oh)_

* * *

Era una fría mañana de febrero. El aire helado golpeaba su rostro y la hizo estremecerse por estar algo expuesta a las bajas temperaturas. Quizá era la señal a que era hora de entrar a tomar algo caliente, sin embargo sentía el deseo de permanecer un poco más de tiempo en ese alto y tranquilo lugar. Así que para aguantar un poco más el gélido clima, frotó con su mano disponible su brazo para no temblar.

Era cuestión de resistir por unos minutos más (quería esperar a que el sol brillara en lo más alto del cielo para que se llevara todo el frío que golpeaba su cuerpo).

―Si el sol llega a Yoshiwara, ¿Por qué no habría de llegar a las flores? ―preguntó cuando vio que los ojos púrpura de Tsukuyo destellaron con los rayos de sol.

Ambas alzaron el rostro y vieron al enorme astro y al cielo azul en todo su esplendor. Era un lindo día de invierno.

Tsukuyo no respondió tal pregunta y sabía que Hinowa no esperaba una respuesta por parte de ella. Pero no hablar, no quería decir que no pensaba en sus palabras; nadie era dueño de los rayos del sol, ni siquiera los kunais podían cortarlos. Y por ende, cada incandescente rayo de luz solar podía llegar a cualquier rincón de la tierra para iluminarlo o volverlo más cálido, justo quería lo último, y nadie podía evitarlo. Ni siquiera la oscuridad, la larga noche o el crudo invierno.

―Las plantas necesitan del sol para florecer.

Por primera ocasión, la miró. Le sorprendió la relación entre sus últimas frases, pero creyó que para Hinowa era algo normal porque ni se inmutó ante su reacción y siguió con la mirada enfocada hacia enfrente. Ella pensó que era bueno que no perdiera su sol y que lo disfrutara cada que podía.

En cambio, ella permaneció en silencio y caló un poco del humo de su pipa para exhalarlo después. Consideró las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Eran verdad, el sol era necesario para cualquier criatura de la tierra. En este caso hablaban de flores y aunque no era una experta en temas de mujeres o flores, era consciente de eso.

Por eso, tras el largo invierno venía la primavera. Gracias al movimiento de traslación de la tierra, las flores brotaban porque básicamente le volvían a dar la cara al sol. Era simple. La naturaleza y la ciencia lo explicaban.

 _―_ También existen flores que brotan en invierno, Tsukuyo ―agregó poco después. Hasta se asustó al pensar que había podido leer su mente, pero en las palabras de Hinowa había algo más oculto, algo más cálido que los rayos de sol en pleno invierno―. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Tras decir eso, le sonrió como siempre lo hacía. Tan cálida y tan radiante que ella no pudo hacer más que encogerse de hombros, sonrojarse y entornar la mirada hacia otro lado.

Lo recordaba y tuvo oportunidad de decírselo.

Y por como estaban las cosas en Yoshiwara, se podía hacer algo más.

 **~O~**

No estaba segura de cómo sentirse. A momentos quería lanzar sus armas y reventar cada globo que había como decoración pero eso significaría arruinar algo que con tanto amor, Hinowa y las demás planearon para ella.

Nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños y con franqueza decía que jamás se le ocurrió celebrarlo. En la vida consideró tener alguna oportunidad de hacerlo, tampoco era algo que le hubiera pasado por la mente, había mil asuntos más importantes que atender todos los días y todas las noches. Enfocarse en una sola ocasión cada trescientos sensata y cinco días, era algo que fácilmente podía olvidar, e incluso nadie lo recordaría de no ser por Hinowa.

Así estuvo bien, siempre vivió con eso, hasta que la melancolía la hizo preguntarse a cuántas cosas más había renunciado (aparte de ser mujer)… ¿de qué tantas cosas se había perdido y seguía perdiendo?

―Eres alguien con mucha luz, Tsukuyo ―Hinowa extendió uno regalo, otro más. Ella dudó en tomarlo porque consideraba que era demasiado, pero la mujer insistió y lo aceptó sin más―. Es tu momento. Un ser con tanta luz debe compartirla de vez en cuando ¿no? Así los botones de las flores, se abren aunque sea invierno.

Exhalando el humo de su pipa, tomó el obsequio que le daba. Si había alguien con esa luz de la que hablaba Hinowa, esa era ella. Sus rayos de esperanza y belleza, hicieron que por muchos años las flores de Yoshiwara brotaran. Aún en el invierno, aún en la noche, la ciudad florecía gracias a ella y ahora estaban en todo su esplendor.

Y ella se incluía entre todas esas flores.

―Gracias… ―con delicadeza, para no romper la envoltura, abrió el regalo. Quería cuidarlo como si se tratara de la misma Hinowa.

―Espero que te guste… Seita y las chicas ayudaron a elegirlo ―añadió al verla abrir el regalo. Cuando al fin lo abrió, sonrió ante la tierna reacción de Tsukuyo tras ver un hermoso kimono blanco con estampado floral en color violeta ―puedes usarlo ahora, para tu fiesta.

Asintió, sin saber qué decir.

Mentiría al decir que no se sentía querida. Más allá de la incomodidad por experimentar algo nuevo y ser el centro de tantas atenciones y regalos, tenía que reconocer que ya no sentía el frío aire del invierno chocar contra su cuerpo, se sentía más primaveral gracias _al sol._ Así como una flor cuyos pétalos comenzaban a abrirse.

―¡Ya está todo listo! ―Seita entró corriendo a la habitación para avisarles.

Ambas se rieron con la actitud del niño. Era el más encantado de la noche, era su primera fiesta de cumpleaños en Yoshiwara.

Tsukuyo pensó que ahora tenía una oportunidad de recuperar algo de lo que se perdió. Una fiesta de cumpleaños era algo momentáneo, a pesar de la incomodidad por ser el centro de atención, le alegraba que quienes la rodeaban estuvieran felices por eso. Hinowa había insistido en nombre de todas las mujeres de Yoshiwara y Seita. Ella pensó que lo merecían, además del sol era justo que recibieran más cosas. Sean grandes, pequeñas, transitorias o permanentes. ¡Era justo para todas!

Y si ella debía cargar con eso, lo haría.

Sería la luz para que esas flores brotaran, al menos por una noche...

 **~O~**

 _Casi_ no había kunais para esa noche y los pocos que llevaba con ella, no tenían filo. Su único afán por cargarlos en secreto era para sentirse segura. Eran su armadura y su recurso para proteger a los que estaban a su lado.

Esa noche, también, cambió el kimono negro con flores naranjas con uno blanco y violetas. No tenía que hacer o decir algo especial, simplemente ser ella misma y relajarse un poco. Fue un gran alivio ver cómo cada quien se divertía a su manera y al verlos felices, ella se sintió igual (solo que su sentir era mucho más moderado).

―¿Sabes qué flores son estas? ―Hinowa señaló las de su ropa.

―No sé nada de flores ―susurró apenada. Para ella eran iguales, de diferentes colores, pero eran lo mismo.

Ella se rió. ―Era de esperarse ―y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, añadió―: son fresias. Florecen en invierno y las elegimos por tu cumpleaños.

Tsukuyo se sonrojó. ―Nunca he visto una ―confesó apenada. Entendía que habían elegido esa flor especialmente para ella. Ambas nacían en el invierno, con un poco de sol. Ella en febrero y las flores durante esa estación.

Hinowa parpadeó. ―Bueno, ya tendrás oportunidad de conocerlas ahora que conoces su nombre. ¡Podemos ir a una florería!

Un cómodo silencio se formó entre ambas al fijar la mirada en la fiesta. Había un poco de música, globos, un enorme pastel sobre la mesa donde habían estado comiendo varios aperitivos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, miró que Tsukuyo esbozaba una sonrisa, sus ojos se miraban alegres y se sintió orgullosa de ello.

―¿Y te está gustando tu fiesta?

Se sonrojó al verse atrapada. Aunque era su cumpleaños y un festejo en su honor, no sentía que fuera SU fiesta, para ella era de todos y con sinceridad, reconocía que era agradable. Nada trágico o vergonzoso de lo que se imaginó que sería al cantarle por su feliz cumpleaños o llenarla de regalos.

―Sí.

Hinowa le sonrió de vuelta y no añadió más para no avergonzarla. De pronto, recordó algo importante: algunos invitados aún no llegaban a la fiesta.

―Me pregunto cuándo llegarán ―miró la hora en el reloj, sacando cuenta de la tardanza.

―¿Llegar? ―parpadeó con sorpresa ―¿Quiénes? ―¿Había más invitados?

―¿Quiénes más? La yorozuya…

Tras oír eso, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. Se irguió rápidamente y golpeó la mesa con las palmas de sus manos, no le importó el ruido provocado y que todos la vieran y prefirió centrarse en buscar por todos lados algo de alcohol para comenzar a beber.

―Tsukuyo, ¿Pasa algo?

Ella negó. ―¡Aquí estás! ―exclamó al encontrar la botella que buscaba. Sin perder más el tiempo, vertió un poco de alcohol en un vaso y lo bebió rápido.

Hinowa se rió, entendiendo su nerviosismo. ―Debes mostrarle tu brillo a _todos._

Dio énfasis en lo último y pudo respirar el romance en el aire y en sus intensiones.

Tras eso, llenó su segundo vaso y se lo tomó de un solo trago. Lo vería justo ahora que no tenía kunais con suficiente filo para cortar todo lo romántico de un abrazo de cumpleaños… si pasaba que _darling_ la abrazaba y _honey_ se dejaba abrazar. Pero _honey_ iba desarmada esa noche, no podría bloquear los ataques al corazón porque _honey_ solo llevaba un kimono más claro, más llamativo y _más_ brillante, casi como el sol.

Y al no tener nada para defenderse, bloquear o atacar… _honey_ bebería tanto hasta quedarse dormida para que la fiesta terminara mucho antes.

 **~O~**

Había una sensación cálida que recorría su garganta.

Su cuerpo se sentía caliente, como si estuviese expuesto al incandescente sol del verano.

La sangre le hervía, las partículas de su cuerpo casi hacían combustión. Sus mejillas estaban a nada de arder en fuego ―y no era, precisamente, por estar ebria―, sino porque ahora ella era _honey,_ la que renunciaba a la renuncia* de ser mujer y a lo que le sirviera para bloquear cualquier rayo plateado romántico.

Llegaba tarde y con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro. Movía su mano en el aire para saludarla desde lejos.

De un salto, se puso de pie.

―¡Feliz cum…! ―calló cuando un cojín se estrelló en su rostro.

―¡Llegas tarde! ―reclamó, ofendida por el descuido y por verlo. Sacudió sus manos, orgullosa de haberle dado al blanco; en _darling_ ―¡La fiesta casi termina!

―¡Tsukki, feliz cumpleaños-aru! ―Kagura pasó por en medio del brutal ataque a Gintoki para buscar algo para comer.

―Una disculpa Tsukuyo-san ―Shinpachi se disculpaba en nombre de todos ―ahora alguien solicitó nuestro trabajo y nos tardamos en terminar, ¡Lo sentimos pero teníamos tiempo sin trabajar!

―No se preocupen, sabemos que son personas de negocios ―Hinowa les dio la bienvenida ―¡Pasen y coman algo! ¡Los estábamos esperando! ¿Verdad, Tsukuyo?

No le respondió con palabras pero todo quedó claro cuando se dedicó a arrojar todos los cojines del suelo hacia Gintoki, quien se había quedado con la mano extendida en el aire tras el primer cojinazo.

El segundo le pegó en el estómago y le sacó el aire por la fuerza del contacto. Ni pudo quejarse o calar aire por la boca porque otro cojín se impactó contra algo que estaba más abajo, tal vez las _kintamas_ se cayeron por lo potente del golpe. Ni sabía agradecer que eso fuera otra cosa a lo que habitualmente le lanzaba, ¿era mejor que se las atravesaran o que se las tiraran? Pero lo único que sabía era que el golpe se sintió tan duro que creyó que le lanzó una gigantesca roca. Y tampoco pudo expresar su dolor porque en otro tiro, le dio en la cara. Estaba tan golpeado que cayó de espaldas al suelo y se vio enterrado.

Vivía porque sentía dolor pero pronto moriría.

―También tardamos porque Gin-san estaba buscando un regalo ―Shinpachi agradeció la atención ―¿Verdad Gin-san? ―preguntó pero no tuvo respuesta ―¿Gin-san? ―volvió a llamarlo ante el silencio y se giró para buscarlo ―¿¡GIN-SAN!? ―corrió a auxiliarlo antes de que muriera ahogado.

 **~O~**

―¡Gin-san dale su regalo a Tsukuyo-san!

Gintoki, apenas recobró el aire, se puso sentar. Revolvió su cabello y luego de un momento, le respondió a Shinpachi. ―¡No merece un regalo, está loca! ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a sus invitados!

―¡ES TU CULPA GIN-SAN! ¡DEBISTE DAR EL REGALO Y FELICITAR AL MISMO TIEMPO!

―¡ESO IBA A SER PERO NO TERMINÉ DE HABLAR PORQUE INTENTÓ MATAR…!

―¿¡Gin-san!? ―Shinpachi parpadeó cuando vio que otro cojín se impactó contra el costado de su cabeza ―¡Gin-san!

Él giró hacia Tsukuyo.

―Ah, ya basta de esta mierda ―a como pudo se levantó y buscó algo en su bolsillo ―ten ―cuando lo encontró, lo arrojó con cuidado para que ella atrapara su regalo.

El rubor de su rostro se intensificó al ver el empaque. Lo vio directo a los ojos, confundida e incrédula de que le diera un regalo de cumpleaños. ¿Era ella o hacía más calor? ¿Ya había amanecido y el sol la hacía sentir así de acalorada? No. No era eso, aún era de noche. Lo que pasaba era algo referente a darling o el alcohol. O el regalo de darling.

―Me recordó a ti ―puso una expresión aburrida en su rostro y comenzó a hurgar en su nariz.

¿A ella?

Con eso, la calidez que había sentido durante el día, con el sol brillando en lo alto, había vuelto a su cuerpo con la única diferencia de que ahora sentía como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas y era de noche. Y también descubrió que no hacía falta el astro rey para sentirse cálida.

Tragó saliva. Sus manos temblaron cuando jaló del lazo y comenzó a abrir el regalo. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte y toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba viajando para detenerse en su rostro.

Una vez que la envoltura se abrió, Gintoki habló. ―Espero que te gus…

―¡GIN-SAN! ―Shinpachi se alarmó cuando, nuevamente, Tsukuyo lo derribó al aventarle su regalo.

Cuando lo vio en el suelo, con una revista cubriéndole la cara, no pudo evitar patearlo. ―¡TE DIJIMOS QUE COMPRARAS CHOCOLATES! ¡NO UNA REVISTA CON CONSEJOS PARA DEJAR DE FUMAR! ―solo él podía comprar una revista con una portada sugerente de una mujer fumando como regalo de cumpleaños.

Encalmada y sonrojada, respiró hondo. Dándose cuenta que el enojo con darling también la hacía sentir _cálida_ y también deseó tener sus kunais afilados para terminar de cortar la atmósfera errónea que se formó esa noche.

Lo cálido que no era por el sol, era por molestia a su presencia. Solo eso, estaba segura.

* * *

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

Tsukki nació el 9 de febrero. Y según yo iba a escribir esto en febrero pero bueno, pasan ciertas desgracias así que ubiquemos esto un mes antes xD Okai. Tengo mis dudas, Tsukuyo a ser guardiana de Yoshiwara renunció a más cosas... creo y me parece lindo que poco a poco vaya descubriendo todo ese mundo. Obvs el amor no puede faltar, tampoco el carácter de Gintoki XD y como Hinowa es shipper (?) yo me veo en la tarea de que insista y aconseje a Tsukuyo de que tiene luz, es una flor que ya brotó... que la motive a que recupere esas cosas a las que renunció porque siguen siendo de ella. Por eso, cambiaré la etiqueta del fic y pasará a ser [Gintoki S., Tsukuyo] Hinowa.

La relación de Darling&Honey es puro tsunderismo y así lo será (?) tengo que respetar eso peroo aún así quiero que se muestren los síntomas de enamoramiento que Honey le tiene a Darling y pues Darling siempre se come los mocos y no cacha que la mujer lo está matando por él (?) xD OKNO. Lo que hace el amor.

*Renunciaba a la renuncia es chiste 7u7)r.

Espero que les haya gustado D: estoy nerviosa. Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! ¡Me hicieron tan feliz! JOJOJO. Así que va para ustedes: **Sabastu, Frany Fanny Tsuki, Janyo, Lira-Lira19 y Kiryhara.**

Tal vez el siguiente cap sea desde la perspectiva Darling D: y bueno, soy feliz porque de poquito en poquito iré aumentando el número de palabras :'D (apenas así agarro confianza 7u7).

 _Prompts usados:_

 _2."It reminded me of you." / "Me recordó a ti"_

 _60\. "Happy birthday." / "Feliz cumpleaños"_

 _91\. "I hope you like it." / "Espero que te guste"_


	3. Los regalos pueden ser lindos

**Notas de autor:** Según yo iba a escribir este fic hasta en agosto pero siempre hago lo contrario de lo que digo. Dije, también, que tal vez este cap sería desde la perspectiva "Darling" pero no, tampoco fue así. XDDDD Pues ya qué x'DD. De consuelo me queda que este cap es kawawiiiiii y Darling no es tan Darling pero sigue siendo Darling. xD  
 **Disclaimer:** Gintama no me pertenece, es todo del gorila. Lo amo y amo a sus personajes. _BAI._

* * *

 **Darling & Honey**

 **Capítulo III: Los regalos pueden ser lindos si los miras con amor**

* * *

 _At the same time, I wanna hug you_  
 _I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

* * *

Si buscaba escapar en algún momento de la noche, ese momento era ahora ―o nunca lograría huir―.

Así que Tsukuyo respiró hondo y dio un paso hacia atrás para salir de su fiesta de cumpleaños, deseando que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia o que la visualizara saliendo. Contuvo la respiración para hacer el menor ruido posible, aprovechando las condiciones nada sobrias en la que estaba, de que Seita y Kagura estuvieran entretenidos comiendo todo lo que había servido en la mesa, de que Hinowa y Shinpachi atendieran las necesidades de _casi_ todos invitados y de que, por sobretodo, Darling estuviera fuera de combate ―completamente K.O luego de los tres rounds en los que ella lo golpeó por beber de más― reculó como un cangrejo hacia la puerta.

Con el sigilo de un ninja fue retirándose lentamente, viendo como cada persona de la habitación estaba en su mundo y la ignoraba _«Bien, bien… casi lo tenía»,_ pensaba en lo mucho que necesitaba un respiro e inhalar del humo de su pipa para despejar su mente y menguar los efectos del alcohol en su sistema.

Y cómo iba más entretenida en ver a las personas para que no la notaran, divagando en pretextos por si la descubrían, no se fijó en su camino de escape hasta que algo la hizo detenerse. Sintió que su corazón se paralizó cuando pisó _algo._ Dio varias pisadas tratando de reconocer qué era el bulto que estaba bajo su pie. No se sentía conocido, no chillaba del dolor, y solo uno de sus pies estaba encima de ese objeto ―Darling estaba descartado por estar noqueado frente a ella― no identificado.

Temerosa, bajó la cabeza y volteó ligeramente hacia atrás para descubrir que pisaba y suspiró aliviada, al ver que era la tonta revista de cumpleaños que le habían regalado… aún molesta y gracias al alcohol que paseaba con sus venas, se atrevió a darle un fuerte pisotón ―imaginando que quera el rostro de Darling―. ¡Era un pésimo regalo! ¡Era un pésimo regalo dado por una pésima persona!, por segundos siguió pisándolo con odio y cuando se quedó sin aliento se detuvo, abriendo los ojos. ¡Era idiota! ¡Pudo llamar la atención! Y volviendo a su plan de sigilo total, analizó la habitación, nadie la había visto y… _¡Fiu!_ ¡aún estaba a salvo! ¡Debía salir! ¡Tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad de oro!

Rápidamente se giró para agacharse a recoger la revista y sonrió malignamente. Tal vez era mejor destruirla de otra manera… _«Con fuego»._ Así imaginaba que Darling era quemado en leña verde _«lenta y dolorosamente»._

Y apenas estaba queriendo enderezarse cuando sus ojos violetas se toparon con algo.

―¿A dónde vas Tsukuyo? ―Hinowa estaba frente a ella, sonriendo tan radiante que la hizo tartamudear _―¿Y con esa revista?_

Tsukuyo estaba borracha, era una borracha agresiva, pero no una borracha tonta. Aún alcoholizaba detectaba el tono sugerente de su pregunta. Y el rubor apareció en su rostro.

―Hino-wa… y-o… ―apretó sus labios. ¡De todas las personas ella era la que menos quería que la viera! ¡Y menos agarrando el tonto regalo de Darling! ¿Qué decía? Sabía que no podía responder con la verdad: decir que se quería ir de la fiesta que ella le había organizado y que iba a destruir ese obsequio…

―¿Tsukuyo, te sientes bien? ―cuestionó un poco preocupada, considerando la idea de que tal vez se sintiera mareada por beber tanto.

Ella negó. ―¡Voy al baño! ―gritó, llamando la atención de todos.

Salió corriendo con los ojos cerrados y el rostro completamente rojo, por el alcohol, por la vergüenza y por sostener la tonta revista que Darling había elegido y tocado anteriormente.

Y sin girar hacia atrás, ignorando los gritos de Hinowa, huyó de forma contraria a lo que planeó: de forma ruidosa, atrayendo la atención de todos.

* * *

―Eres lamentable, Gin-san ―Shinpachi negó conforme hablaba. Se sentía profundamente decepcionado ya que solo le pidieron hacer UNA cosa. UNA mísera cosa: comprar los chocolates que le regalarían a Tsukuyo ―Kagura-chan y yo te dijimos qué comprar, dónde comprar, te dimos el dinero y ¿Qué hiciste? Compraste lo primero que se te cruzó: ¡La revista JUMP! ¡Y A LO ÚLTIMO COMPRASTE EL REGAÑO DE TSUKUYO-SAN!

Gintoki ladeó el rostro y lo vio con fastidio. ―¿Ahora yo soy una vergüenza?

Kagura asintió y lo tomó por el cuello de su ropa para sacudirlo. ―¿Dónde está tu honor, basura? ¡Eres una completa vergüenza! ¡No te mereces el respeto de nadie-aru!

El de cabello plateado solo se inclinó hacia atrás, se le resbalaba todo lo que le dijeran. ―¡Ella fue la que me golpeó toda la noche!

―¡Tú te lo buscaste! ―Shinpachi replicó molesto.

―¡Exacto Pattsan! ―Gintoki, sin soltarse del fuerte agarre de Kagura, se enderezó y no hizo por zafarse ―¡Aún si hubiera traído el mejor regalo del mundo! ¡Un collar de perlas! ¡Un kunai bañado en oro! ¡Una pipa de oro! ¡O unos chocolates rellenos! ¡Ella me hubiera golpeado! Así que mejor le doy pretextos, ¿no? Un mal regalo justifica la golpiza…

Shinpachi restregó la palma de su mano por todo el rostro. ―¿Estás diciendo que desde el inicio lo planeaste así? ―era idiota pensarlo pero era algo digno de Sakata Gintoki.

Él asintió con orgullo.

―¿Y el dinero que sobró por tu excelente compra?

Abrió los ojos y tartamudeó. ―Es el costo por prestar mis servicios. ¡Soy Gin-san, el dueño de la Yorozuya! ¡Hago cualquier trabajo! ¡Desde atrapar gatos hasta comprar regalos de cumpleaños! ¡Desde arreglar tejados hasta alegrar fiestas!

Tomó un poco de aire… ―¿¡TAMBIÉN LE COBRAS A TUS TRABAJADORES!? ¡CASI NUNCA NOS PAGAS! Y CUANDO LLEGAS, ¿NOS QUITAS EL DINERO? ―y sin resistirlo más, se unió a Kagura para patear a Gintoki.

―Ustedes siempre tan alegres ―Hinowa interrumpió la paliza. Un triste suspiro de ella, hizo que los tres se calmaran, aunque Gintoki continuó en el suelo y no dejaron de pisarlo ―les agradezco que hayan podido venir a esta fiesta.

―¡No tiene que agradecer, Hinowa-san! ¡Tsukuyo-san es nuestra amiga!

―Nosotros somos los que tenemos que disculparnos por el imbécil de Gin-chan-aru.

Ella descartó. ―Sé que a Tsukuyo le hizo feliz verlos aunque ella nunca estuvo completamente convencida de esto. Creo que le exigí demasiado, debí moderarme para ir lento con ella ―confesó arrepentida de haberla orillado a salir corriendo de su propia fiesta.

―Así como dices que se alegró por nuestra presencia, apuesto que se alegró, muy en el fondo de su alma, cuando organizaste esto ―Gintoki fue el primero de hablar, tenía una expresión seria en el rostro.

Shinpachi y Kagura apoyaron su comentario.

―¡Tsukky se divirtió! ¡No todo el tiempo puede golpear tanto a Gin-chan!

―¡Kagura-chan tiene razón, Hinowa-san! ¡Tsukuyo-san estuvo feliz casi toda la noche! ¡Y bueno, la fiesta ya estaba por terminar cuando ella quiso irse!

Hinowa se conmovió ante cada una de sus palabras y lo agradeció profundamente desde el fondo de su corazón. ―Aun así, debo ir más suave con Tsukuyo. Está acostumbrada a cargar con todos sus problemas y emociones sola… por eso los invité a todos ustedes, para que supiera que jamás volvería a sentirse así. Quise que lo viera y lo sintiera.

―Estoy seguro que ella lo vio ―tras decir eso, se levantó del suelo ―creo que es hora de irnos. La fiesta terminó y los niños deben dormirse temprano ―Kagura y Shinpachi asintieron, comprendiendo el mensaje de su líder: más allá de no cumpleañera, no más fiesta. Estaba el hecho de que Tsukuyo estaría mejor si tenía un momento a solas con Hinowa cuando regresara.

―¿Por qué estás tan seguro, Gin-san? ―lo vio curiosa por lo que decía. A decir verdad, en su corazón brotó la esperanza de no haberse equivocado tanto con Tsukuyo.

―Porque ella sonrió ―dijo―. Sonrió hasta que se cansó y salió corriendo ―fue un poco de lo que alcanzó a ver entre todos los maltratos que recibió esa noche.

Los ojos de Hinowa se iluminaron ante lo dicho y no le quedó más que observar cómo los tres, Gintoki, Shinpachi y Kagura, se alejaban.

* * *

Ok.

Admitía que eso estuvo mal y tenía que remediarlo pero no en esos momentos porque si se levantaba, se caía y vomitaría. Con la cabeza más fría, el aire fresco y bien lejos de ese lugar, la borrachera disminuía. Por ende, medio recordaba las acciones y reacciones de su comportamiento ―y la última vergüenza para rematar el día―.

No obstante, hasta que sus piernas fueran lo suficientemente estables, se pararía y mientras eso sucedía, escondería su rostro lleno de pena.

Suspiró y fijó la vista sobre su regazo, la revista estaba sobre sus piernas y por primera vez ―en toda la noche―, se tomó el tiempo de leer el nombre de esta: _woman._ Una revista hecha por mujeres dedicada a las mujeres. Tsukuyo sonrió, recordando la renuncia y su renuencia a volver a ser una. Creía que jamás se sentiría identificada con una, ¿cuánto había pasado desde eso? ¿Alguna vez se sintió una mujer?

Ya ni lo sabía y ahora estaba ella, luchando contra esas telarañas y demonios internos. Así que mejor, sus ojos se deslizaron por los artículos que salía en la portada: _"Cómo dejar de fumar, consejos prácticos y femeninos"._

―Ese idiota… ―masculló, sonrojándose. Pensó en que si tuviera a sus amados kunais con ella, hacía mucho habría destazado la revista al dejar sus páginas hechas trizas como si la hubieran inducido a una trituradora de papel pero como estaba sin armas, completamente indefensa, no pudo concretar sus deseos.

Y para no pensar en él, mejor siguió leyendo los encabezados, que al inicio le repudiaron pero conforme avanzó con la lectura, se fueron volviendo más amenos. _"Línea de ropa para esta primavera, ¡Aprende a maquillarte!, cantantes del momento, mujeres deportistas… Haz deporte"_

―¿Mujeres deportistas? Tal vez vengan consejos para jugar béisbol ―pensó en voz alta. Sus ojos violeta siguieron leyendo, ahora con más entusiasmo que antes. Pero las letras se le revolvieron para formar otras palabras ―Qué te… ―las letras comenzaban a verse borrosas ―¿Darling? _―_ sintió que el rostro le ardía tras leer ―¿DARLING? ¿¡Qué demonios!? ―agitó la cabeza, el muy idiota estaba lejos pero aún así estaba molestando, ¿Por qué tenía que meterse en su mente y causar tantos estragos?. Hizo un segundo intento por leer ―¿Qué te deparan? ¡DEPARAN! ¡LO SABÍA! ―suspiró aliviada―. ¡Mujer! ¿Qué te deparan lo astros? Esto es lo que el zodiaco dice sobre ti.

Con nerviosismo, tragó saliva. Inmediatamente pensó en _Darling_ y en lo tarado que era. En lo imbéciles y frívolos que eran esos artículos de revista. Era una mujer, sí, pero dudaba que alguna vez pudiera ser femenina; ponerse esmalte en las uñas, maquillarse, peinarse diferente, combinar sus zapatos con su bolso… ¡Ni siquiera tenía un bolso! Eso parecía un manual para ser mujer y no le agradaba nada la idea de seguir estereotipos. Aunque si trataba de empujar su enojo contra Gintoki hacia el fondo, que se iba haciendo más y más chiquito hasta casi desaparecer, podía encontrar _"notas"_ interesantes.

Porque ese día estaba jugando a ser una mujer y por lo tanto, podía darse más lujos como esos de leer revistas femeninas, con mayor razón si todavía era su cumpleaños. Así que motivada por la curiosidad, el mareo y para alargar un poco más su estancia en ese lugar, Tsukuyo hojeó la revista.

―Quiero ver el artículo de béisbol… ―dijo para convencerse. Porque obvio ella no quería leer nada para dejar de fumar y menos saber qué diría el zodiaco sobre ella. Obvio no quería leer sobre las compatibilidades y ni saber qué signo zodiacal era Darling… ella quería ver su artículo del rey de los deportes, solamente. Volteó hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estaba alrededor.

Nada de ver, por accidente, que si Darling nació el diez de octubre, su signo sería libra.

Nada de ver, por accidente, que si ella nació un nueve de febrero, sería acuario.

Y nada de sacar ventaja de que estaba sola para hojear la revista. De abrirla, bien casual, justo en esa página que no revisó en el índice.

Aunque bueno, la mirada era rápida y podía existir la pequeña posibilidad de que sus ojos se deslizaran por las palabras en esa sección que hojeaba lentamente, y podía ser que por accidente, y sin querer queriendo, sus ojos fueran torpes y leyeran el contenido de las viñetas de esos dos signos zodiacales mientras cambiaba de página y se acercaba a la sección de mujeres deportistas…

―Tal vez no sea tan mal regalo... ―susurró y un suspiro escapó de sus labios conforme esbozaba una dulce sonrisa.

―Así que sí te gustó el regalo, ¿eh? ―el corazón de Tsukuyo se detuvo al escuchar su voz y cerró de golpe la revista, borrando cualquier seña de felicidad de su rostro. El obsequio volvía a ser lo peor con su presencia ahí ―¿O quieres que lo cambie por la revista _JUMP_?

Apretó los labios y se enderezó, estaba nerviosa y su corazón latía como condenado pero si de algo podía presumir era de saber controlar la calma… al menos cuando era guardiana de la ciudad y cuando él no estaba, pero debía intentarlo. ―Sabes que es un pésimo obsequio, no quieras remediarlo ―logró hilar. Estaba en pose digna.

Gintoki respiró y caminó para pararse frente a ella. ―¡Ah, ni hablar! ―suspiró cansado ―lo intenté… ¡Kagura-chan, Pattsaan, lo intenté! ―vociferó, poniendo sus manos al borde de su boca para que su voz sonara más fuerte.

¿Venía con ella a disculparse? O mejor... ¿lo enviaron a disculparse? Sorprendida, Tsukuyo arqueó una ceja y para verlo directo a los ojos, tuvo que alzar un poco el rostro para saber cuál pensamiento era el correcto. Sus labios quedaron entreabiertos y sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa con esa acción, pero se contuvo. Contuvo sus emociones y mejor rechistó, no quería buscarle la quinta pata al gato.

―No tienes remedio ―se agachó, negando y llevando una mano a su rostro para cubrirlo. No, no, no. Ese no era el momento de jugar a ser mujer, aunque siguiera siendo su cumpleaños. Momento, ¿Todavía lo era? ―¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó, era necesario saberlo. Eso definiría sus futuras acciones.

Revolvió su cabello. ―¿Algo así como las dos de la mañana? ¡Ni idea!

Abrió los ojos y descubrió su rostro. ¿¡Las dos de la mañana! ¡Ya era otro día! Y por lo tanto, ¡ya podía retomar su renuncia de nuevo! ¡Bien! ¡Volvía a ser Tsukuyo, la guardiana de Yoshiwara! Así que se puso de pie y en firmes, se olvidó del alcohol por arte de magia y volvió a poner la misma mirada fría de siempre. Y al querer dar un paso hacia delante, notó que estaba muy cerca de Darling, a escasos milímetros y que casi chocaba contra su pecho. Sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba a ritmo que sus latidos aumentaban y como buena guerrera, debía salir de esa situación. Ser su propio héroe. Así que se olvidó de los nervios, de los estragos de ese alcohol plateado, alzó la pierna para darle un fuerte rodillazo en dónde más de dolía y se lo merecía...

Gintoki se retorció del dolor, era la segunda vez que perdía las kintamas en la noche, y Tsukuyo ni se inmutó. No le dio razones y ni añadió más a la corta conversación, simplemente se alejó, escondiendo bien la revista que había sido su obsequio de cumpleaños y la sonrisa de su rostro, otro regalo otorgado. Ni siquiera se giró a ver cómo el pobre hombre caía al suelo y se quejaba, que Darling agradeciera que esa noche iba desarmada.

Y que constara que solo se llevaba la revista porque aún no leía el artículo de béisbol, no porque la atesorara.

* * *

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

Lixto. Dije que iban a ser caps más largos conforme la historia avanzara pero no pude porque me entró la enfermedad de que si escribo mucho, me muero. D: En cuanto al capítulo, ahora no la regó Darling, la regó honey porque tampoco es perfecta 7u7)r. Así que ya, ahora sí, con la mano en el pecho, prometo que el siguiente cap será desde la perspectiva Darling, o parte de ella, porque aquí dejé una puerta abiertaaaaaaaa, o tal vez nunca lo sabremos porque soy una mala persona (?) Puse lo del béisbol por lo del arco de las IDOLS, donde se competía para ver quién era la más bitch. xD

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Me entusiasma mucho el apoyo a este fic que empezó con OS y que gracias a su apoyo, aprecio y hermosos comentarios no se quedó como tal. Como dato curioso, la canción que pongo al inicio es True Love de Pink y nos dice que la historia sigue hasta que se acabe la letra :x. No acostumbro a hacer historias tan largas.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Kiryhara, Lira-Lira19, rimmierimmie, Guest, Frany, Janyo y Sabastu. KDFSKFSDKF De verdad, con todo mi heart: ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACIAS! LOS LOVEO. xD Más cuando en uno de ustedes está alguien que no shippea el GinTsu y sin descartar, obviamente, a los fans de la pareja porque sus comentarios también son valiosos y me pone feliz no defraudar y que les guste lo que hago.

Si hay algún error, me disculpo. Editaré después cuando lea de nuevo. Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos.


	4. Se atrapan más moscas con miel

**Notas de autor:** Pasó más de un año para que yo actualizara el fic, de verdad no me había dado cuenta que pasó tanto tiempo y di una leída veloz a lo que escribí para refrescar mi memoria. Les digo, he pasado por tanto que sacó un capítulo corto para revivir mis ganas y saber cómo están ustedes y para darles una pequeña dosis de la visión de Darling. Agradezco el apoyo y nos leemos abajo.  
 _Gintama no me pertenece, todo es del gorila pero yo lo amo por su obra maestra._

* * *

 **Darling & Honey **

**Capítulo IV: Se atrapan más moscas con miel que con hiel**

* * *

 _You're an asshole but I love you_  
 _And you make me so mad, I ask myself_  
 _Why I'm still here, or where could I go_

* * *

Fastidiado hurgó su nariz, ya había leído la JUMP de la semana y no había mucho que hacer más que esperar la comida, porque Shinpachi estaba preparando la comida y Kagura cantaba a todo volumen el musical que veía, _casual._

Esa era la vida de la yorozuya cuando no trabajaba, o sea que siempre era así de tranquila.

―¿Por qué sigues aquí, Gin-san? ―escuchó la voz de Shinpachi, bufó. Ahí iba otro regaño de porque debía sentir cruda moral tras haberle regalado una tonta revista a Tsukuyo.

―No tienes de qué preocuparte, Shinpachi ―lloriqueó como un niño regañado ―te digo que la vi leerla, le gustó el regalo.

―¡¿Pero no lo entiendes Gin-san?! ―se escandalizó ante la indiferencia ―sabemos que Tsukuyo-san es fuerte y capaz de defenderse pero hay cosas a las que no está acostumbrada y le resultan difíciles. Y para eso estamos nosotros, sus amigos, para apoyarla y ayudarla.

Gintoki revolvió su cabello y suspiró. ―Ya tengo hambre, Pattsan.

―¡Yo también, Shinpachi! ¡OLÉ! ―Kagura saltó del suelo para bailar ―¡OLÉ!

Shinpachi acomodó sus lentes y negó. Para Gintoki fue obvia su frustración y su instinto paterno, y todo el cariño que le tenía, lo hizo hablar.

―Pattsan ―alcanzó a nombrarlo antes de que entrara de lleno a la cocina ―no tienes que preocuparte por cosas de adultos ―aclaró paternalmente, los problemas de los grandes eran para los grandes, no para los niños ―pero para tu tranquilidad hablé con ella en la madrugada, está todo bien ―aseguró.

Shinpachi siguió dándole la espalda y con la cabeza gacha, ajustó sus gafas con una tenue sonrisa que se fue ampliando al ritmo que los cristales de sus lentes resplandecieron como sonrisa de galán de un shoujo.

―Oh, me alegra escuchar eso Gin-san. Eso quiere decir que no habrá ningún problema si Tsukuyo-san viene a comer con nosotros.

Los ojos de Gintoki se abrieron de par en par y fue un reflejo inevitable, levantarse de un salto, vio a Shinpachi y este le sonrió con maldad, pero antes de que pudiera protestar alguien tocó el timbre y Kagura salió disparada para abrir la puerta.

Gintoki sintió el verdadero terror pero tragó saliva para componerse. ―¡Kagura ya te he dicho que preguntes quién es antes de lanzarte a abrir la puerta! ―gritó.

―¡TSUKKY!

Oh, tal vez era demasiado tarde y no había descanso para la gente maldita como él.

* * *

Gintoki lavó su rostro en repetidas ocasiones, apenas y Kagura abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a una muy distinta Tsukuyo, él se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño y ahí estaba encerrado.

Y si no despertaba era porque todo era verdad y no se trataba de un sueño. No entendía por qué estaba tan nervioso y tan renuente a verla. De hecho, en esos momentos sentía que un fantasma había aparecido y él estaba dispuesto a cantar el opening del gato cósmico superar el trauma y evadir la realidad sobrenatural.

Pero no había fantasma o demonio alguno, había una mujer de carne y hueso, de cabello rubio y fumadora compulsiva que estaba ahí. No era el espíritu de la navidad pasada, ni la presente y menos la del futuro y no había nada que temer, a menos que fuera en plan de _terminator_ a pulverizar sus kintamas.

Ante eso, sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la frente y volvió a lavarse el rostro. Muy en el fondo, Gintoki sabía que había hecho mal. Shinpachi se lo había reiterado varias veces y hasta la misma Kagura, aun con su visión extraña del mundo, ella era la que había puesto la versión femenina de las cosas.

Sí se gastó el dinero y compró lo primero que se le cruzó con lo poco que le quedaba. Sí sacrificó a sus kintamas para que la cumpleañera la pasara bien, y a sabiendas de que cuando se alcoholizaba era capaz de arrasar con todo Edo. Y sí, había algo peor que la resaca y esta era la cruda moral. Se sentía peor que cuando iba ebrio a las seis de la mañana y pasaba a un lado de gente que se ejercitaba.

Sí, ya era peor que Kondo y sin andar de acosador.

Gintoki con todo y su alma plateada sabía que había fallado porque ella merecía más ―aunque se hubiera ido con la revista para leer el artículo de béisbol―. Gintoki se sentía más rastrero que Madao y eso era el colmo de la desesperación y la desgracia. Era más basura que Goku al abandonar a sus hijos. Era peor que Yamcha. Hasta el terrorista de Katsura era mejor que él.

Y ni Madao podía caer tan bajo como él.

Revolvió su cabello y se vio en el espejo, tenía su habitual mirada de pescado medio muerto. ¿Ahora qué? Seguir su vida llena de cinismo, igual iba a ser corta y obesa, ¿o enmendarse? Porque los tres, Shinpachi, Kagura y Tsukuyo esperaban algo de él. Y aunque creyera que las cosas estaban bien luego de las múltiples venganzas que hubo en la noche, aún les debía algo.

Algo más que una revista barata para una buena amiga que estaba cumpliendo años y estaba en proceso de transformación como una mariposa.

Cual fuera su decisión, tenía que salir pronto de su escondite.

* * *

Cuando Gintoki salió del baño, vio que todos lo esperaban para empezar a comer, él se rascó la sien izquierda y se disculpó por la tardanza. El nerviosismo había menguado, la cruda moral seguía ahí y pues ya estaba más que dispuesto a volver a ser un costal de box para que la terminator sacara su tsunderismo de su sistema.

Eso compensaría la balanza ¿no? Un golpe a sus kintamas por cada página de la revista.

Gintoki caminó hacia la mesa y observó que Tsukuyo llevaba una ropa diferente a la habitual, su kimono en vez de ser negro era de color lavanda, y llevaba el cabello suelto y le dio el crédito a Hinowa por este nuevo look de la guardiana de Yoshiwara.

―Invité a Tsukuyo-san a comer como disculpa por el regalo de su cumpleaños ―Gintoki se sintió orgulloso de la amabilidad de Pattsan y de la forma en que lo conocía, porque en sus palabras había un tono de advertencia para que no lo arruine esta vez ―Kagura-chan compró el pastel para hoy.

―¡Aru! ―exclamó feliz.

Él solo asintió y en silencio se sentó en su lugar mientras Shinpachi, como buen anfitrión y auxiliado por Kagura, servían.

―Gintoki… ―escuchó el susurro de Tsukuyo y la vio de reojo ―q-uiero agradecer el regalo ―un suave sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, él tuvo que sonreír con amabilidad.

―No tienes por qué ser tan amable conmigo ―dijo, casi admitiendo su error pero él era más que eso. Pensó en lo difícil que estaba siendo para ella hablar de eso, porque es una mujer que si bien apreciaría cualquier detalle de sus seres queridos, le resultaba complicado hablar de sus sentimientos ―no te exijas mucho y disfruta lo que ellos organizaron para ti.

Ella, aún ruborizada, aceptó el mandato.

―Esta es una segunda fiesta para ti, con menos gente pero te sentirás más cómoda.

Tsukuyo sonrió ante la comprensión. No quiso pensar en la observación tan certera de Gintoki porque eso iba a encender sus alarmas porque sin darse cuenta, darling era un idiota que regalaba revistas pero también la hacía sentir _tan honey,_ tan mujer, que le daba miedo. Mucho miedo.

Y, en cambio, Gintoki se dio por bien servido con su docil actitud. Respiró un poco seguro del bienestar de sus kintamas porque no había alcohol cerca pero con ella nunca se sabía cuándo podía reaccionar violentamente ante las nuevas sensaciones que iba descubriendo al aceptar que era una mujer. Era como el primer botón que florecía durante la entrada de la primavera. En ese aspecto era delicada pero también estaba llena de espinas, o kunais, dispuesta a cubrir y proteger sus emociones y la de las personas que quería.

―Gintoki... ―ella volvió a llamarlo, usó un tono tan suave que le dio miedo. ¿De cuándo acá era tan dulce? y sin más, le prestó atención para descubrir que ella le señalaba algo de su pierna. Se quedó sin aliento al ver la abertura del kimono que estaba en su pierta porque ella le estaba mostrando un kunai ―tú eres el que se debe portar bien... ―amenazó. Suave, dulce y letal. No tenía competencia contra el peor veneno del mundo. Si hacía un movimiento en falso, sería un hombre muerto.

La guardiana de Yoshiwara, estaba trabajando en cuidar el festejo que dos niños le habían organizado y ni el zángano mayor iba a destruirles la ilusión. Ella no lo iba a permitir por más darling que fuera.

Gintoki se rió en sus adentros porque esas eran las espinas de las que hablaba, por más botón que fuera las espinas estaban grandes.

Tragó saliva y resopló, negando y tratando de parecer divertido. ―Se atrapan más moscas con miel que con hiel, ¿no crees? ―tan bien que iban las cosas. Tsukuyo no necesitaba decirlo, él también estaba cuidando ese detalle y ella lo sabía porque su risa se lo confirmó.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Neta, neta, neta. Siento mucho la tardanza. No medí el tiempo. Esto fue exprés y aunque es corto lo hice con mucho amor porque quiero retomar esta historia y mis viejas ideas y necesito desempolvarme. La verdad me gustó el capítulo, no sé si quedó OOC y ustedes me lo dirán por fiiiiii, pero lo disfruté porque me gusta mucho hacer este tipo de cosas, profundizar en las relaciones y la visión de los demás. Estos dos son unos dragones protectores, le bajé un poquito al tsunderismo de Tsuky porque ya era hora que se relajara y creo que lo haría porque o sea, el gestazo que tuvieron estos dos niños con ella y pues Gintoki tiene su corazoncito aunque sea un cínico y sabemos que Shinpachi y Kagura son su adoración pero, carajo, sabemos que con estos nunca nada sale bien. xDDDD La velada tarde o temprano se arruinará.

La parte de la canción es simple: es un idiota y la hace preguntarse por qué sigue ahí perooo ya sabemos porque lo amaaaaaaaa. XD Darling es Darling.

Agradezco los reviews, no sé si respondí por MP pero lo haré también por aquí; **SugarShine** , ¡Hola! esos ovas están SOBERBIOS JAJAJAJA, todavía me río si lo recuerdo XD. Es un halago, de verdad, que aunque no seas fan de la pareja yo te haya atrapado, me honras y me llena de alegría leer tus palabras. ¡Muchas gracias!, **Kiryhara,** te robé lo de terminator porque me morí de la risa JAJAJAJAJAJA. Sé que sientes mucho esta historia, lo siento en tus palabras, lamento la demora pero tú eres una de las razones por las que trato de continuar, siento mucho la demora pero aquí lo tienes. Me encantan tus reviews y tu visión de la historia y los personajes, me siento tan nutrida y me inspirar a escribir más!, **Lira-Lira19** siento mucho haberte hecho sentir timada, espera timarte XDDD pero aquí tienes la versión de darling JAJAJAJAJA y pues las cosas como son, ya era hora de saberlo, aunque fue un poquitito pero ya empezó el movimiento de energías. Gin es un hombre inteligente y conoce a la waifu y la waifu es débil, tiene su corazoncito de pollo y poco a poco va aceptando que es una mujer y a esos sentimientos!, **Frany Fanny Tsuki** sé que eres multishiper y que eres del otro bando jajajaj y es por eso que aprecio mucho tus palabras porque yo no podría hacerlo jamás. De verdad, no haces más que ruborizarme por las cosas que dices x3333 todavía te debo un fic de tu OTP de Gintama pero tu tenme paciencia porque un día la nube agarrará agua y lo tendrás. Tsukuyo poco a poco va a ceder pero tiene que ser a paso lento porque no es fácil y ya sabes, nadie se le resiste a Gin. **Janyo,** tus palabras fueron una maldición para mí porque primero actualicé antes y luego un año después XDDD ¡LO SIENTO! pero aquí ya ves un poquito de lo que Gintoki piensa acerca de la renuncia de ser mujer, se mostró comprensivo. Yo lo considero un personaje bastante inteligente e ingenioso, ya miraste lo de la JUMP? JAJAJAJA xD Me gustan tus comentarios, tú tambien eres una de las personas que me anima a seguir escribiendo. ¡GRACIAS! ¡ME HONRAS! Y te confieso que van varias veces que me dicen que soy un gorila y te confieso que en las noches de luna llena lo soy y empiezo a escribir. Espeero que este cap te guste. **Sabs** , creo que si edité lo del regaño y sino, me rajo XDDDDD JAJAJ Ya conoces a Gin, es ocurrente y visionario, y haría todo por la JUMP y lo calculó todo friamente y pues honey es débil ante darling, aunque se haga la difícil. xD Gracias por comentar!

Ahora sí, gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, todos me inspiran a seguir. Ya no tengo palabras para disculparme pero aquí tiene el cap. XD


End file.
